


Lust through time

by dapol



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trans-temporal Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapol/pseuds/dapol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack meets the only one he can truly love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust through time

Throughout time and space, across untold decades he had never experienced anything like it; the softness, the gentleness of the touch. The vulnerability in the caress, the desire - the lust.  
  
As he pulled closer he knew that this was the one.  
  
Closer they inched, his hand touching the others cheek, gently stroking down to the others chin before stroking the length of the others neck.  
  
Closer.  
  
It was only inches, and was only seconds.  
  
It felt like miles.  
  
It felt like millennia.  
  
He could see the look in the others eyes - a wistful, lonely longing which he had felt himself until one memorable day.  
  
This would be that day for the other.  
  
As their lips touched there was a **flash** \- a sudden surge which started at the point of contact and rippled out.  
  
Suddenly he was no longer facing the other, he was facing....  
  
Rose - her lovely sweet lips crushed to his in a fleeting kiss, caught on the run, never to be repeated  
  
 **flash**  
  
Jackie - kissed to outrage Rose and who tried to remove his tonsils...  
  
 **flash**  
  
Mickey - dear sweet Mickey - responding to a gentle kiss and proving himself to be inexperienced but enthusiastic...  
  
 **flash**  
  
Harriet Jones - He had enjoyed that - the woman had been so repressed that the simple act of his kissing her had led to so, so much more...  
  
 **flash**  
  
Martha - How he wished he had had time to follow through...  
  
 **flash**  
  
Ianto - Wonderful, vulnerable Ianto - with his stopwatch - the look of surprise when asked to bring a calendar instead....  
  
 **flash**  
  
Owen - Almost a match for him, yet somehow so wrong, whilst being so, so right  
  
 **flash**  
  
Gwen **flash** Tosh **flash** That parking attendant at the Millenium Centre **flash** That surprised old lady in Pontypridd **flash**  
  
 **FLASH**  
  
Suddenly he was back - his lips against those of the other, gently seeking each other, testing each other - their lips entwined, their tongues gently, softly probing each others mouths, becoming gradually more and more insistent.  
  
"JACK! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING??!?!?"  
  
He broke the kiss and turned round to stare at the man who had just shouted at him.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Don't you bloody give me it - you fixed that damn time bracelet - didn't you?"  
  
He smiled a little.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"I should have known - you get back limited time travel and you have to go and try and get into the pants of the one person in the universe who will put up with you"  
  
"Doctor...."  
  
The doctor stared furiously at both of them.  
  
Both alike.  
  
Both exactly alike.  
  
"How far in the future?"  
  
"Three seconds."  
  
"Some people just masturbate, you know that, don't you?"  
  
Both Jacks grinned and shared a look.  
  
Both Jacks advanced towards the Doctor who backed off.  
  
"No - no. NO! Oi! I said No.... Well - maybe. One at a time possibly...."  
  
They shared a grin.  
  
They both moved forwards.  
  
None of the three would ever forget this night.


End file.
